


A certain kind of loven'

by legalizemavin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune and Sun have a different kind of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A certain kind of loven'

Sun and Neptune had a special bond. It wasn’t sexual, heck it wasn’t even remotely romantic. They just had this sort of intense friendship, the kind that rarely came around these days. They both treasured it, loved each other like brothers and never felt the need to mess with whatever sort of bond they had.

Neptune was 13 when he started acting funny. Sun noticed it emedeatly, how he didn’t hold his tail back when they were walking together, how the amount of sleepovers the two had drastically declined, but most importantly how Neptune couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. Neptune was big on eye contact with people but now kept them focused on the ground, trying to take up as little room as possible when doing anything. Sun only let his friend’s odd behavior last about a month before he confronted Neptune.

"What’s wrong with you dude?" Neptune fidgeted under Sun’s intense gaze, trying to think of a way out of the mess he had made for himself. "Is it that you don’t want to be friends?"

Neptune’s eyes widened in panic, hands flashing out to grip onto the faunus’s forearms. “No Sun I do!” He looked down, taking his hands back to himself. “Its just I don’t think you will wanna be friends with me anymore…”

Sun laughed at the silly notion, tail going up to softly hold Neptune’s shoulder. “Dude I will always want to be friends with you. You’re the coolest nerd I know!”

Neptune rolled his eyes, the word ‘intellectual’ possibly being muttered under his breath before he continued. “You promise? Sun you have never lied to me before just please promise me that after I tell you this you will still be my friend.” The blond sarcastically crossed his heart with his tale.

"Ya whatever I get it, whats eating you man?"

"I like boys too."

Sun was not surprised, at all, he even laughed a little bit. “Oh my god that’s your big reveal? Neptune we are best friends, I know everything about you. Stuff that you don’t even know about you. You have a crush on Conner or whatever so what?” Neptune just sort of stood there, shell shocked as his best friend continued his rant. “Ya whatever your Bi, so what? It’s like saying the sky is blue, or my abs are sick. God you made me get all worried about our friendship and if you were okay or not. Jesus I called your mom a few times to see if you were doing okay and she is a scary lady!”

Neptune just tackle hugged him, face burring itself into his friend’s T-shirt. “Shut up you big dumb idiot.”

"OH NOW I’M THE STUPID ONE?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their relationship went on steady from there, the two not missing a beat and just continuing on with themselves. Sun wasn’t one to be insecure in his sexuality so their physical bond progressed as well.

Sun had a habit of wanting to wrap his tail around whatever was closest and 7 times out of 10 it was Neptune. It didn’t bother either of them, the soft warm weight felt nice on Neptune’s wrist and Sun got his distracting appendage out of the way.

Others at their highschool thought it was weird but the pair were never two to be worried about what others thought about them. They both still had mad game and got tons of girls (and guys) to agree to date them. They both had to clear up the same thing on their first date with any person.

"No I am not dating Sun/Neptune."

The two just sort of ignored it though until one day when laying in the park Sun grew the balls to mention it.

"So everyone thinks we’re dating."

"Yup" Neptune replied, flopping over to his side so he could look at Sun. "You’re totally straight though right?"

"Yup." Sun answered back, sitting himself up. "But just encase…" He swooped down and placed his lips firmly against his friend’s, both of their lips moving expertly against one another’s. It was a great kiss, both being extremely well versed in the art. But…

"Nope." Both said at the same time laughing.

"Still straight." Sun commented, before flopping onto his back.

"Still not into assholes." Neptune mimicked, doing the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kiss they shared only seemed to make their bond stronger and neither were now afraid of any sort of physical touching that might be misconstrued as ‘feelings’. Ticklefights and just all out cuddle fests were welcomed and abundant with the two.

That’s why when Sun slapped Neptune’s ass with his prehensile appendage and remarked, “Ya good one hot stuff.”

Neptune stopped for a moment to look at his friend but just found himself smiling at his friend. “Right back at cha babe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were very active in having relationships with other people, the two being very attractive elegable men and all. The two often went to one another for relationship advice, the one asking the questions more often then not being Sun. SO the suave blue haired cool-guy coming to Sun’s aid in female wooing was a huge surprise.

"I just cant dance man… and Weiss probably grew up in high society with balls every week and men in tuxes just waiting to dance with her." Sun could only smile to himself before whisking himself off with Neptune to teach the damn boy how to use his feet.

~

"How the hell can you be so graceful in real life but utterly clumsy with your feet?" Sun asked for probably the 20th time.

"As soon as I try to add rythem I just caaa- SUN!" Neptune’s whining was turned to a noise of panic as he felt himself falling. Falling because Sun had decided to dip the two in the most outrageous and over the top manner possible.

Sun smirked at his friend, spinning him around a few times before striking a pose like a true gentleman. Neptune had to clutch the wall for dear life to keep steady while Sun was already trying to get him for another round.

~

"Shirt that covers your abs?"

"Check."

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Cheesy pickup line to start it off with?"

"Check."

"And your hair is well… As good as you’re going to get it…"

"Check."

"Tie?"

"Um…"

Neptune wheeled on his best friend in an instant when he relised his friend was not wearing the essential neck-wear. “We are going to a ball! You have a date with a beautiful woman and you are wearing jeans and no tie!” Neptune practically swooned to himself, pulling out his safety tie from his back pocket he kept around just for emergency’s like this one.

Sun pouted but did little to resist as Neptune went behind him to do up his tie, arms wrapped around his shoulders so he could do it. “You good on the dancing?” He asked, seeing by the shake of Neptune’s fingers that he was not okay.”

"I mean as good as I’m going to get…" Sun laughed at his friend, turning around ready to give a pep talk but being interrupted by Weiss’s voice yelling from across the courtyard to get their buts over there.

"You will do great! She really likes you! Just go with it." Sun grabbed Neptune’s face with his hands and gave the boy a quick peck on either temple before scurrying himself over to where Blake was stood beside the ice queen.

"Hello there beautiful~."

"Wow you clean up well."

"Ya, you can thank Neptune for this monkey suit." Sun tugged at the collar of his shirt with distaste.

"Ya I can tell, is there something I need to worry about with the two of you? I mean I saw that."

"No of course not we are just…" Sun stopped himself. The term ‘just friends’ didn’t fit them. Sun and Neptune weren’t ‘just’ anything. They had the strongest relationship he had ever formed without needing to be romantic or sexual in any way. The thought that they had a lesser relationship just because they weren’t attracted to one another quite frankly was revolting.

"No you don’t have to worry about anything." Blake just nodded but Sun couldn’t help but think about the ridiculousness that was he and Neptune’s relationship. Especially when a certain blue haired individual kept sending him thumbs up from across the room whenever he didn’t mess up dancing


End file.
